Smuggled Treasure
by LexysK23
Summary: Mal, Jay and Carlos find and raise a six year old Evie, but then the three are chosen to go to auradon, they must smuggle the girl and keep her hidden. Part of the Blueberry Treasure-verse


Mal looked to a nervous Carlos and an excited Jay. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the castle in front of her. _The Castle Across the Way. _It belonged to the Evil Queen and no one dared enter, afraid of her wrath. But one day, she was killed. No one spoke about what had happened, who killed her, or why. All they knew was that it happened and the castle was empty. Free to loot. And Mal had every intention of doing that.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Carlos asked, his eyes shifting over to his leader.

"The lady's dead. This place is free to take," she told the boy.

Jay took a step forward and found a window. Mal followed behind. They climbed inside and started to grab anything they could find.

Mal went searching through the huge castle. She wondered how the Evil Queen never got lost. She stopped in front of a door with the lock outside. Mal frowned, knowing why someone would do that. It was mostly to punish the kids. But the Evil Queen had no children.

_Did she?_

Mal reached for the lock and turned it. Slowly turning the knob, she stepped inside. She peeked inside the room and found it bare. There was a bed and a mirror. There were make up on the table, but nothing else. Mal stepped inside and walked towards the bed, seeing a lump there. She peeked over the blankets and was met with sad, tired brown eyes, blue strands of hair visible. Mal couldn't help but frown.

A part of Mal wanted to just leave her, but another part felt like she couldn't. Her eyes shifted to the door, wishing one of the boys to appear so they could deal with the kid, but no one came in. Mal turned to the little girl.

"Hey, I'm Mal, can you tell me your name?"

The little child blinked at her, before nodding slowly. "E-Evie," the squeaky voice answered, and Mal gave her, what she hoped was a nice smile.

"How old are you Evie?"

"S-six. Wh-where is mommy?"

Mal frowned. Her eyes shifted to the door once again, but this time Carlos and Jay walked in.

"There you are," Jay's loud voice called out.

Carlos's eyes shifted to the bed. "Who's that?"

"You guys, this is Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter."

"I didn't know she had a kid," Jay commented, trying to peek over the blankets.

"I didn't either."

"Mommy said I'm too ugly," the small voice told the group, and Mal felt rage fill her veins.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked, his eyes moving away from the girl towards Mal.

"I-I don't know," the leader replied, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"What's there to think about, let's just go. Someone else will find her, or she can just survive out there," Jay told the group, frowning at them.

"Mal?" the small voice called out, getting the purple haired girl's attention. "I'm hungry."

"Carlos, go see if there's any food. Jay, we aren't leaving her here. She's six, she can't survive alone."

Jay rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Mal turned to Evie. "Can you come out?"

Evie shook her head. "Mommy said I can't leave. Mommy said I'm too bad."

Mal crouched down in front of the girl. "Your mother isn't here. She won't know."

Evie blinked, before giving her a small nod. She pulled the blanket off of herself. Mal looked the girl over, seeing how she was just skin and bones. Mal could see the fading bruise marks.

Carlos rushed back with some food and placed it in front of Evie. The little girl stared at the food, and then up at Mal.

"You can eat," Mal told the girl, who just started to eat bits of the food. Mal's eyes shifted to the two boys. Carlos was watching Evie eat, while Jay was watching Mal. The purple haired girl walked up to the boys.

"We should just leave her here," Jay told the group.

"She'll die," Carlos whispered, his eyes shifting to the girl who was watching them.

"Then let her. We have enough to worry about. We can't take care of a kid."

"She has a chance to have something we never did," Carlos told him, "I know you care."

Jay closed his eyes. "Mal, what do you think?"

Mal bit her lip, before nodding. "Jay's right, but so is Carlos. Why don't we take her back to the clubhouse? We'll deal with the rest there."

Jay gave her a nod. Mal walked back to Evie, who didn't eat too much.

"You can eat more," Mal told her, but the little girl looked at her in confusion.

"Mommy said I'm too fat."

"Your mom doesn't know shit," Mal snapped, having enough of the girl putting herself down. Mal pushed the food closer. "Eat more, please?"

Evie nodded and started to eat more of the food. The boys left to look for more things to steal. Mal stayed with the girl while she ate. Evie had even offered Mal some of the food. The teenager shook her head, wanting the skinny girl to eat. She didn't like how fragile she looked.

"Is my mommy coming back?" Evie asked, finishing her food.

The purple haired girl gave her a small smile. "No. She's not. But we're going to take care of you."

Evie looked confused. "She doesn't want me anymore?"

"Something bad happened. She didn't leave because she doesn't want you."

Evie looked down, tears in her eyes. "Mommy doesn't want me to leave."

"Ready to go?" Jay asked, walking back into the room with a handful of things. Evie looked at Mal, her eyes filled with fear.

Mal offered Evie her hand. "You're going with us," the girl said.

Evie looked at the hand. "But Mommy-"

"Evie, your mommy isn't here. You don't have to listen to her anymore."

"But she gets mad," Evie replied in a small voice, tears and fears in her eyes. "I don't wanna get her mad."

Mal sighed. She looked at Jay and Carlos, who looked confused. "Evie, she won't get mad. Jay, Carlos and I will keep her from getting mad."

Evie moved the blanket, revealing a chain around her ankle. "Mommy won't let me."

Mal clenched her teeth. She looked at the boys, seeing the rage in Jay's eyes. "I'll find something to break that."

The girl nodded, sitting next to the girl. Evie slowly leaned into her. Mal didn't hesitate to put an arm around her.

Jay returned and as a team, they cut the chain, releasing the girl. Mal and Carlos carried the new stolen valuables while Jay carried Evie on his back.

* * *

Evie stayed at the hideout, away from all the villains. She wasn't allowed to out unless Mal or Jay were around. They would never let any villain mess with the girl, but anyone who met her knew what the three did, especially the villain kids that hadn't turned evil yet.

Uma and her pirate gang had taken to babysitting whenever the 'rotten three' couldn't. Evie had a way of worming her way into people's hearts. She had even gotten Harry to let play with his father's hook. Mal couldn't count how many times she had seen Evie wear Uma's pirate hat.

Mal couldn't keep the smile off her face whenever she saw Evie enjoying her life. It was something she wished all the villain kids could experience. But with their parents, they knew it wouldn't be possible.

Mal only wished for a better future for Evie, but she never expected it to arrive a few months after finding the little girl.

Mal, Jay and Carlos were chosen to go to Auradon, the land of the heroes. Her mother told them of her plan to steal the wand, but the teens had other plans.

With the help of the pirates, they were able to find a suitcase big enough to fit Evie in (who was pretty small for a child, given that her mother had starved her before). The night before they left, Evie spend the day with the Pirates, not knowing if she was ever going to see them again. All she knew was that she was going to be a real princess.

The limo arrived and Evie was in the suitcase. Jay carried it, not letting anyone touch it. Once in the limo, Mal was able to get the driver to put the visor up and let Evie out of the bag. The little girl, Jay and Carlos started to eat the candy in the car.

"So how are we going to keep her hidden?" Jay asked, turning to his leader.

Mal shook her head. "I don't know. But we can't let them find her. If they find her, they may send her back or take her away."

"We aren't going to let that happen."

Evie looked up at Mal with a toothy grin and chocolate all around her lips. Mal smiled back and let her hand ran through the girl's hair. Evie moved and snuggled next to the older girl. She closed her eyes.

Carlos looked at Mal with determination in his eyes. "No one is taking her from us."

Mal nodded.

They all waited as they got closer to the other side of the bridge, until they had to put Evie back in the suitcase. Evie snuggled inside with a few treats while Jay carried her out of the limo. The students of Auradon and the Fairy Godmother greeted them. Mal didn't pay attention to what was being said. She just wanted to get Evie out of the case.

Audrey passed them off to Doug, who showed them to their room. Carlos and Jay were told that they were going to dorm together, which made them happy. And Mal was going to stay alone, which took the weight off their shoulders. Jay placed the suitcase on one of the two beds in Mal's room after Doug left, and opened it, revealing the sleeping girl.

"We made it," Carlos whispered, watching as Jay picked the girl up and tucked her in.

"Now we have to keep anyone from finding her."

* * *

It had been a few weeks, and things were going great. Evie had a comfy bed, but she liked sleeping in Mal's bed with her. Or Carlos when she stayed with them and Mal hung out with Ben. Evie loved Dude, and would play with him while everyone else did their homework or played video games.

Mal's room was also hers, and her bed had stuffed animals that Jay would steal. Her favorite was a stuffed Dalmation that Carlos was able to steal for her.

It was more than half the year since they rescued her from the castle, and Evie was very happy. Happier than when she was her mommy, who still scared her.

The only downside was that Evie wanted to see everything, but she stayed locked in Mal's dorm. If Mal was out, she would stay at the boy's room. Evie was bored of just staring at and doing the same things. She wanted to see Auradon. She had heard about how amazing it was and she wanted to see it for herself.

But Mal would get mad if she left, and she didn't want Mal to turn into her Mommy.

Evie loved the food. It was so new and tasted good. She liked the apples and other fruits. Jay always found cookies to give her. Evie loved it.

But she got bored when the others were at school and she was alone. She had started to read the books Mal had.

She had heard of a place called the library. She heard that there were a lot of books, and she wanted to see them. Evie wondered if she could find it and return before the others got back.

Evie walked to the door and put her ear against it. She heard nothing. She reached over and pulled the door open, peeking out. She saw no one. She walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

She started her search for the library.

* * *

"Why don't you wait here," Mal told Ben, who frowned. Mal gave him a smile and walked into her dorm. She was quick to close the door behind her. She turned to Evie's bed, expecting to see her sitting there, but it was empty.

Mal felt fear fill her veins. She quickly ran to the bed and looked under it. She looked under her own bed. In the closet. The bathroom. But Evie was nowhere to be found.

She felt the blood rush to her ears. Trying to take a deep breath, she turned and walked out, heading towards Jay and Carlos's room, hoping Evie was there. She ignored Ben, who looked confused as to why she stormed out of her own room.

"Is she here?" Mal asked, storming in the room, her eyes scanning the room.

Carlos and Jay looked at each other and then at Mal. "Who?"

"Evie! She's not in my room!"

The two boys paled, jumping off their respective beds. "Where did you leave her?"

"My room. She knows not to leave!"

Jay ran his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan. "I knew this would happen."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Mal snapped, her fists trembling.

"Look, let's just find Evie, we'll deal with the rest later," Carlos told the two, taking leadership.

"Who's Evie?" Ben asked from behind Mal. All three teens turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"B-Ben," Mal whispered, wanting to face-palm herself for forgetting about him.

"Who's Evie?" Ben asked again, a concerned, confused look on his face.

"Evie, she's, she's our kid," Jay responded, giving the prince a smile.

"Your kid?" Ben repeated slowly, "as in yours and Mal?"

Mal shook her head. "She's not really our kid. She's the daughter of the Evil Queen. But she's dead, so we found Evie and took her in. We've been trying to raise her. We kind of smuggled her with us when we arrived."

Ben nodded slowly.

"We have to find her," Carlos told the group, moving to the door. Dude was walking right next to him. The dog started sniffing the ground. He seemed to have caught the scent, and started to run. The four teens ran after him.

* * *

Audrey didn't trust the villain kids, but no one would listen to her. She was walking in the halls with Lonnie, both planning to just stay in, when she heard a small sniffle.

"Did you hear that?" Audrey asked, turning to the other girl.

Lonnie shook her head. Audrey put her finger over her lips and listened. She heard a small sniffle and cry. She followed the sound. Peeking around the corner, she saw a pair of little feet. Audrey turned back to Lonnie, signaling her to follow. Audrey walked towards the hidden body. She peeked over and was met with blue hair and teary brown eyes.

Audrey and Lonnie looked at each other, confused. The general's daughter leaned towards the girl. "Hi," Lonnie whispered, and the little girl pushed herself against the wall. "I'm Lonnie, and this is Audrey, can you tell us your name?"

"Evie," a small voice answered, "I want my mommy."

"We're going to help you find her," Lonnie told the little girl, offering her hand.

Evie looked at the hand. She shook her head. "Mommy said no talking to strangers."

"Your mommy is smart," Audrey told her, crouching down next to Lonnie.

They heard a few barks. The two teenage girls looked over to see Dude run towards them. The dog ran straight to Evie and started to sniff her over. The little girl giggled.

"Dude!"

"Evie!"

Mal, Carlos, Jay and Ben ran around the corner. Evie stood up from the corner and ran to Mal, hugging her.

"I was worried about you," Mal told the little girl, who pulled away. Ben moved to stand next to the Auradon girls.

"I'm sorry," Evie whispered, turning to look at Jay and Carlos. The taller boy hugged the girl. Carlos waited for his turn and then wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"What is going on?" Audrey asked, confused about who the girl was, why she was there, and how she knew the villain kids.

Mal looked at the group, while Jay picked Evie up and held her close. Evie leaned into Jay and closed her eyes. Carlos took off his jacket and covered the small girl with it. Evie snuggled closer into the taller boy. Mal bit her lip and turned to Ben, who gave her an encouraging smile.

Mal was about to tell them how Evie was in Auradon, when someone else joined their group.

"What's going on here?" Fairy Godmother asked, stepping towards the teens, her eyes shifting to every teen, before stopping at the girl in Jay's arms. "Who's that?"

"So much for keeping her hidden," Jay muttered, holding the girl tighter.

"That's the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie," Ben responded, his eyes looking at the three villain kids.

The Fairy Godmother nodded. "Why don't we go to my office to talk about this."

Audrey watched as the villain kids looked at each other, at the girl, and then nod. Audrey never thought she'd ever see the children of villains care about someone other than themselves.

* * *

"Do you want to lay her down?" Ben asked Jay, but the long haired boy shook his head.

"She knows when you want to put her down and panics. It's fine," Jay replied, making sure Evie was still asleep.

"How did the Evil Queen's daughter get into Auradon?" the headmistress asked, looking at the new students.

Mal took a step forward and started to explain finding Evie and the Evil Queen's death. She told them about how they had been raising her and how they smuggled her.

"Our parents only allowed us to come here to steal your wand. But we came to give Evie a better life. If you're going to send us back, it's okay. Just let her stay here," Mal told the woman, the two boys nodding with her.

"She doesn't deserve to stay there. She's the opposite of evil," Carlos added, trying to make himself stronger.

Evie whimpered in Jay's arms. She wiggled a little. Jay turned to Mal. The purple haired girl smiled. "I'll take her."

Jay passed the smaller than usual six year old into Mal's arms. Carlos made sure she was covered.

"Mommy," Evie whispered, snuggling in Mal's arms.

Mal turned to Jay and Carlos with wide eyes.

Ben grinned. "It's the first time she called you that?"

Mal nodded, kissing Evie's cheek. The little girl smiled and let out a content sigh. "Yeah."

"From what you've said, you've all been raising her."

"So what's going to happen?" Jay asked, turning to the Fairy Godmother.

The Fairy Godmother looked at Mal and Evie, before turning to Ben. "We'll need to discuss it with the King and Queen, but I don't see any reason to punish you. Although Evie will need an education."

Carlos shook his head. "We've been teaching her. She's really smart."

The Fairy Godmother sent the villain kids back to the dorm with a promise of a solution. They all sat around, wondering if Evie was going to be taken from them.

The little girl woke up from the nap. She sat there while Mal, Jay, and Carlos told her about how worried they were. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Carlos pulled the girl onto his lap. "What were you thinking?"

"I was bored. And I wanted to go to the lib-library?"

Mal grabbed Evie's hand. "We could have snuck you there. We'll go tomorrow, okay?"

Evie gave a nod, happy.

"They already know about her, should we just take her to the cafeteria for dinner?" Jay questioned, looking at Mal.

The girl's eyes widened, looking at Mal. The purple haired girl smiled and nodded. "You're going to love it. But first, Blueberry, you know you can't leave without telling us, right?"

Evie gave a nod. She looked chastised.

"Let's teach Dude some moved before dinner," Carlos suggested, getting a grin from the six year old. Mal and Jay leaned back and watched the two.

* * *

Evie held Mal's hand as she walked the halls. She was in awe as she saw the school Mal, Jay and Carlos were going to. It was so colorful and it smelled nice. She saw people walking by, but they looked at her funny. Mal would pull Evie closer. The little girl grinned up at her, and she was happy when Mal smiled back at her.

Jay opened doors in front of them, and Evie breathed in all different kinds of smells. Her eyes widened as she pulled Mal's hands. "Food. I can eat it?" she whispered, getting nods back.

"Yeah, and you get to choose whatever you want," Jay told her, excitement in his own voice.

Evie let out a squeal, hugging Mal's arm. Jay grabbed a tray for her and himself, while Carlos grabbed one more himself and Mal. The purple haired girl picked the girl up and let her pick what interested her. Evie beamed the whole time. She grabbed her own tray from Jay and followed the group to the table.

She swung her legs while shoving food into her mouth. She watched Audrey and Lonnie and another guy walk towards them. She waved at the girls.

"Evie, how are you?" Lonnie asked, sitting down in front of the girl.

Evie looked at Mal, who nodded. "Good. Food," Evie told them, a grin on her face. She pushed it to Lonnie. The girl looked at the food and smiled.

"It looks good."

Evie beamed. She pulled the food back and continued eating. She didn't see the look Audrey was giving Mal. Evie turned to the other boy. "Hi."

He smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Ben. I'm the friend of Mal and Jay and Carlos."

Evie shot him a toothy grin. "I'm Evie. I'm uh, I'm-" She frowned and looked at her favorite people.

"You're our kid," Carlos told her, ruffling her hair.

Evie pouted. She scooted closer to Mal. She reached into her plate and grabbed a mango, shoving it into her mouth.

"Are you happy?" Audrey asked, her eyes filled with something Evie couldn't tell.

The little girl nodded. "Very, very, very happy. Super happy."

"And your mommy?"

"_ Audrey _," She heard someone hiss.

Evie frowned. She looked at Mal, before turning to her food.

She knew who her mommy was, and she missed her. But she loved Mal, and Jay and Carlos. She wanted them to be her mommy and daddies. She shrugged, going back to her food. Mal put her hand on her back and rubbed it. It was those moments Evie wished Mal was her mommy. She was nice. She let her eat whenever she wanted. She said she was pretty. She didn't hurt her. None of them did.

"I'm sorry Evie, that was mean of me. But I heard you're a princess."

Evie perked up at the word. Her old mommy used to call her a princess all the time.

"I'm a princess too. And Ben is a prince. He's going to be king, isn't that cool?"

Evie nodded. "I'm a princess."

Audrey smiled. "Yes you are. You're the prettiest one _ever _."

Evie gasped, turning to Mal. The purple haired girl just smiled. "You're amazing." The little girl squirmed and let her feet swing again. Her eyes went to the cookie. Mal smiled at her. "Eat it." She grabbed one of the cookies and shoved it into her mouth.

"Mal, my parents will be here soon to talk about the situation," Ben said, but Evie ignored him. It was big people talk and it bored her.

Evie finished the food and enjoyed the company of new friends. She just watched Jay and Carlos speak to Audrey and Lonnie while Mal talked to Ben. Evie looked around, seeing other teens laugh and joke and eat. She reached over and grabbed Carlos's hand, holding it while she tried to steal a cookie from Audrey's plate.

Evie was really happy.

* * *

Mal stood in front of Evie while staring at the Queen and King of Auradon. Ben stood off to the side with the Fairy Godmother. Jay and Carlos stood at Mal's side. Evie was behind Mal and Carlos, holding their hands. Mal explained their relationship with Evie a third time. Queen Belle looked concerned, but King Adam Beast showed no emotion.

"If you have to send us back, we'll accept that, but don't send her back. She's never done anything wrong. She's too good."

"No!" Evie cried out, hugging Mal.

"Honey," Belle whispered, walking to the villain kids. Mal gripped Evie tighter. She saw the tears in the girl's eyes. "Sweetie, no one is going back to the isle. Our son, he was right when he said that kids don't deserve to be there. We should have saved them when they were younger. Knowing about Evie, that just proved it."

Evie rubbed the tears in her eyes.

"So she's staying here?" Carlos asked, stepping forward.

Belle nodded. "But she can't stay in the dorms. She needs an education of her own."

"But-" Jay started, but was cut off.

"She needs to be around kids her own age," King Adam told the group.

"They're right," Mal said, looking at the girl in her arms. As much as they loved Evie being theirs, she needed more interaction. She hadn't interacted with any child her own age since being born.

"Where will she stay?" Jay asked, stepping closer to his family.

"Our castle," Queen Belle responded, giving Mal a smile.

"We'll pack her things," Mal whispered, feeling her heart break from being separated from the little girl.

Evie, realizing what was happening, shook her head. "No! I wanna stay with my mommy!"

Queen Belle and King Adam looked at each other.

"Daddy, Papa, please don't leave me," Evie cried, shaking her head.

Jay, Carlos and Mal looked at each other, eyes wide.

"You'll visit them," Queen Belle told the girl. "I would never separate any of you. Your mommy and daddies will be able to visit you anytime they want."

"Really?" Evie asked, sniffling in Mal's arms.

"Really. Don't you want to go to school? Don't you want to be smart like them?" The little girl nodded. "We're going to help make sure that happens. They aren't leaving you. They just want you to be happy and smart."

Evie turned to Mal, who kissed her cheek. "She's right. We love you. You're always our kid. But you deserve more than just living in the dorms. We promise to see you any chance we get. We'll call you every day."

"Promise?"

"With our hearts."

Evie nodded. "Okay." The group went to grab Evie's things and returned. Evie hugged and kissed the cheeks of her family. She reached for Queen Belle, who took her. The woman took the little girl and held her, a smile on her face.

"You'll take care of her right?"

King Adam nodded. "With all our hearts. You can stay at our castle in the weekends. And you're welcome anytime."

Mal nodded. She waved at Evie while she left with the king and queen.

"We did the right thing right?" Jay asked with a small voice.

Mal looked at him. "I hope so. We'll see her again."

"I'll miss seeing her every day," Carlos whispered, wiping his eyes.

Mal reached for Jay and Carlos's hands. They watched as the limo drove off, hoping they made the right decision.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Mal released Ben's hand to hug the seven year old running to her. After Belle and Beast took Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos started to live their lives. Mal and Ben fell in love, Jay and Audrey started a relationship, as did Carlos and Jane.

But they saw Evie every weekend and talked to her every night. The little girl was at the top of her class, and everyone loved her. She visited the high school many times, to spend time with her parents and their friends.

"Hey Blueberry, how's school?" the purple haired girl asked, smiling.

"Good. Me and Doug are the bestest friends and he said I'll be a good princess," Evie beamed, her eyes filled with such happiness.

"That's great. How did your test go?"

"I got an A. And I drew a picture of my family," Evie gushed, giggling.

"Why don't go get it so when everyone gets here you can show it to all of us."

Evie nodded and ran off. As she ran, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Lonnie and Jane arrived. They all greeted each other.

Mal couldn't help but grin when she heard a squeal. She looked over to see Evie run towards them. "Daddy! Papa!"

"Blueberry!" Carlos greeted, hugging the little girl.

Jay laughed and hugged her tightly, before picking her up. "What do you have there?"

Mal moved closer to see a picture the little girl had drawn.

"That's me and you and Mommy and Papa and Grandma Belle and Grandpa Beast and Uncle Ben and Aunt Audrey and Aunt Lonnie and Aunt Uma and Uncle Harry-"

Ben wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "We'll get them out of the island soon," he whispered.

Mal leaned into him, her eyes on Evie, who was still explaining her picture. "She's going to be really happy."

Evie looked at her and beamed. She giggled when Audrey poked her stomach.

She never thought the death of the Evil Queen would affect her life so much, but she would always be grateful. Evie had changed all their lives for the better. Mal looked around. For once, they were just more than villain kids, isle kids. They were parents. They were a family. They were good.

All because of Evie.


End file.
